ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
Benny1's Kaikidan Rewrite Chapter 1
Return to Kaikidan Rewrite ---- "AAGH! I'm so sick of these demons these days!" shouted Reimu in distress. Recently, Demons had been pouring out of the gates of Makai. "What on earth could possibly be going on over there..." Reimu was finally so sick of the monster spam she headed over to the distant gates, fully intent on sealing it forever. The trip was fairly uneventful. It's a trip Reimu hates making, as it's usually fairly difficult to get up to the gates. The gate is high off the ground, so you get a fantastic view while you fly up. As Reimu had flown up, she idly shot down various denizens as she watched the beautiful black sky surround her. Nothing really got in her way, once they saw her. "Hey you, what are you doing, shooting down my kind!" shouted Sara, a pink haired, pink eyed, and unimpressive youkai. "Oh, just sealing your kind, they keep getting in my way... You wouldn't know why they're coming so often now, would you?" asked Reimu. She really was so sick of so many sealings required. She might as well have just dropped a deck of her cards to stop these youkai. "I got recommended by the girl named Alice. She said that Shinki, our god, had reccomended Gensokyo as this year's hot vacation spot. I couldn't help but run over!" "Well, you came at the wrong time, I hope you enjoy a fun trip back!" "Hey, I might not look that impressive, but I certainly can put up a good fight! It's been a while, I'll enjoy this." Immediately, she sent a spread of blue circles flying around. As she used her various attacks, Reimu noticed she wasn't bluffing, she had considerable skill. "You fight better than most youkai these days do. You gaps are only a couple feet big, usually they're a few yards!" "Why you!" She acted angry, but really, she was just enjoying herself. In just a few minutes, she realized it was clear she had failed. "Well, since you put up a good fight, I'll let you stay around for now. Just don't mess up my shrine!" Reimu was always in a good mood when she checked the Makai gate, the trip was one of her favorites. She never had gone any farther than this, so she was quite amused, and entered the portal. Sara quickly flew off, wreaking havoc among the weaker fairies. ---- "Wow, who would've expected the portal to be this pretty... Almost like flying through the stars..." Reimu was in awe with the insides of the portal. It was no slow journey, and the youkai in it were very active, and there was a good deal of flying debris. "Yeah, it's a pretty place in here. It's my first time too, I was pretty suprised. I hope you enjoy your trip here, it's a nice world." The speaker was a short-haired blond. Her name was Luize. She wore a purplish-white hat and shirt, and was rather mature looking. "Speaking of which, I don't think you'll be able to take your vacation. It's time for tourist season to end, you guys are such a pain... The amount of youkai I had to stop from getting to that town..." "What? Really now, it's all the rage to head over to Gensokyo... Besides, you can't really ignore a whim from your god, can you?" "Huh, your god?" "Yeah, didn't you hear? Gensokyo was recommended by Shinki herself. Alice, her daughter, is spreading the news." "Well, I've fought completely insane youkai, I don't think a god should be too bad... Well, sorry, your trip is over!" Reimu struck first this time, and quickly defeated her enemy. She was quite curious as to what fighting a god would be like. Category:Fanfiction